Salvajes
by AishaUchiha
Summary: YAOI. KIBANARU. A veces una pregunta lleva unas consecuencias bastante inesperadas, incluso más de lo que podamos llegar a pensar en una tarde aburrida de verano.
1. Juego Salvaje

**Salvajes.**

AU.

Género: Yaoi, humor, romance.

Pareja: Kibanaru.

Blablablá – normal.

"_blablablá_" – recuerdos.

"blablablá"- pensamientos.

Rated M por posible Lemon más adelante…

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 1: (juego salvaje)**_

Era una tarde aburrida de verano, donde dos amigos se encontraban en un sofá del apartamento que compartían con otros 2 chicos: uno de ellos, Shino, había ido de viaje con su familia durante el fin de semana; y el otro, Shikamaru, estaba de vacaciones con su novia Temari.

El castaño pasaba lentamente los canales de la televisión, al principio en busca de algo pero, después por mero aburrimiento. El rubio al lado de él, tenía casi las mismas ganas de mirar la pantalla que su compañero, pero tampoco había nada más que hacer. Suspiró por cuarta vez en diez minutos. No tenían novia, ni su familia les había llamado, por lo que sus vacaciones estaban minimizadas. Tampoco les apetecía salir de juerga porque, eran las 3 de la tarde, y no era precisamente una hora para salir a ligar, mucho menos para tomarse una copa donde ahogar las penas. Suspiró de nuevo.

-¿quieres dejar de suspirar? – dice molesto el Inuzuka.

-¡¿Estoy aburrido que quieres?! – replica el otro.

-Pues que te aburras como yo, en silencio… - se miraron y empezaron a reír.

-Jajaja… tío que mierda de día-ttebayo… -

-Jeje…y que lo digas… - apagó la tele - … no tenemos absolutamente nada que hacer…

El de ojos azules se quedó pensando un buen rato. Se le había ocurrido una idea, pero era muy… miró a su compañero de piso, bueno, nada perdía por preguntar.

-¿quieres jugar a verdad o consecuencia? – dijo tranquilamente a lo que el otro se quejó.

-Eso es de nenas…

-¿Y qué vas a perder? Total estamos aburridos igual… - dijo el Uzumaki encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien… - dijo resignado el castaño – ¡pero que esto no salga de esta habitación!

-Si, si… - se sentó totalmente en el sofá – ¡venga empiezo yo! Verdad o consecuencia… ¿alguna vez te has pillado de una profesora?

-Verdad… sí cuando tenía 15 años de la profe de lengua… -dice medio-avergonzado.

-¿Kurenai-sensei? – dice sorprendido entre risas el ojiazul, que estuvo en su clase.

-Siiii… - dice con cansancio - ¡a ver tú listo! Verdad o consecuencia… ¿Cuándo diste tu primer beso? – el rubio se quedó blanco.

-Consecuencia…

El otro chico no se esperó eso. "¿Tan malo debió haber sido para no contarlo?" Aún así se quedó pensando… "¿Qué podría mandar a hacer a Naruto?" Por su mente cruzaron un par de cosas que descartó, porque eran ideas sobre él y su amigo en posiciones comprometidas, que de un tiempo para acá estaban en su mente. Se sonrojó ligeramente pero giró la cara para que el otro no viera nada. Entonces se le ocurrió.

-Paséate por la casa diciendo "Kiba es el mejor" como unas 5 veces – sonrió ladino el amante de cachorros.

-¿Qué? – se sonrojó el hiperactivo rubio – ¡ni lo sueñes!

-¿ah no? – rió ante su reacción – pues entonces responde a la pregunta… - añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Está bien… - dijo con pesar y se levantó.

El ojinegro lo miraba con satisfacción, mientras el otro se dedicaba a decir lo que le había dicho. Al principio lo decía bajito, pero él se lo dijo y tuvo que subir la voz y repetirlo más veces. Realmente se le había quitado el aburrimiento, ver al rubio sonrojado y vitoreándolo en medio del salón era una cosa bastante divertida, y aunque de primeras no había querido, se vio sonriendo ante la gran idea de su amigo.

"Kiba se va a enterar", pensaba el rubio mientras terminaba su ridícula actuación. Eso era degradarlo mucho, pero tampoco le podía contar que todavía no había besado a nadie, porque… -se sonrojó de nuevo-… había estado pensando en él. ¡Sí! Lo admitía para sus adentros. Cada vez que iba a besar a una chica, se le presentaba la cara del castaño donde debería de estar la de la chica, por lo que nunca había conseguido durar más de una cita con una. Se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a la revancha.

-Verdad o consecuencia… ¿Alguna vez has pensado besar a un chico? – dijo de repente el rubio.

-¿Qué? – el otro no se esperaba esa pregunta, no sabía cómo había llegado a sus oídos, pero tenía que estar equivocado.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en besar a un chico? – repitió el rubio con los nervios recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Naruto no sabía porque pero esa pregunta era decisiva. De un tiempo hasta ahora, había confirmado que sentía una cierta atracción por su amigo amante de los perros, pero no había querido reflejarlo ni pensarlo mucho, ya que cada dos por tres salían a ligar y se le veía muy concentrado con sus citas, por lo que nunca pensó en descubrir los sentimientos del otro o saber si tenía una posibilidad. Pero parecía que hoy el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad, al tenerlos solos jugando a ese juego. Podría averiguar sus inclinaciones haciendo como que quería burlarse de él.

Kiba miró a su amigo detenidamente. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Seguro que se intentaba burlar de él, pero algo le decía que respondiera correctamente para ver la reacción del él. Decidió seguir su impulso.

-¡Verdad! – dijo sacando de los pensamientos a los dos - …si, lo he pensado…

-... -

El otro chico estaba mudo. No creía que llegara a contestar enserio, básicamente pensaba que su pregunta quedaría rechazada o que diría algo como "nunca" o "ni en sueños", pero aún así le había respondido con la verdad y ahora tenía más intriga. ¿Quién coño era el tipo en el que pensó su amigo?

-¿a quién? –replicó molesto Naruto.

-No te toca ahora… - respondió ladinamente el castaño.

No esperaba esa reacción de su compañero, pero parecían… ¿celos? Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Quizás estaba equivocado y si podría dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, aunque fuera solo para comprobar hasta dónde podía reaccionar su rubio amigo.

Se había olvidado del maldito juego. Se reprendió a sí mismo el Uzumaki. Y encima de todo se había mostrado molesto por algo que no tenía por qué haber reaccionado así. Podía pasar dos cosas: o que su amigo estuviera confundido por su reacción (lo cual no creía posible porque le sonrió), o que hubiera adivinado que eran celos (por lo que se reiría de él el resto del día).

-Verdad o consecuencia… ¿Cuánto te han durado las citas?-

-Consecuencia… - dijo sonrojado Naruto.

-Pues… -

¡Bien! Eso era exactamente lo que quería. Sabía que tenía que preguntarle algo que su amigo no podría responder, para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Sonrió triunfante. Y le dijo lo que tendría que hacer. Sonrojado el rubio se retiró. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un _juego salvaje._

.

.

.

Continuará…

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Buenas a todos! Beinvenidos a otro de mis fics ^/^ esta vez es de la pareja KibaNaru (definitivamente me van las parejas crack o/o). Este es el primer capitulo de una historia corta de 4 y los iré subiendo poco a poco a ver si van siendo aceptados es decir REVIEWS *-***

**En el Capitul pondré lemon así que de ahí viene el ration M u/u. Sinceramente estoy nerviosa porque todavía me estoy adaptando a la pagina, pero bueno, todo el mundo tiene los mismos problemas al empezar xP**

**Sin más muchas gracias por leer y todos sus reviews serán muy bien recibidos :3 Neko besitos a todos!**


	2. Beso salvaje

Salvajes.

AU.

Género: Yaoi, humor, romance.

Pareja: Kibanaru.

Blablablá – normal.

"_blablablá_" – recuerdos.

"blablablá"- pensamientos.

Lemon más adelante…

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 2: (beso salvaje)**_

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto mirando hacia la cama, donde se hallaba la ropa que le había dado su "amigo". Sí, amigo entre comillas porque no pensaba que un amigo de verdad pudiera mandarle eso a su otro amigo como si nada. Se empezó a quitar la camisa mientras recordaba lo que le habían mandado.

"_El castaño sonrió triunfante como si hubiera conseguido un premio. El rubio se preguntaba porque, cuando oyó la propuesta del chico._

_-Tienes que quedarte en ropa interior y hacer un pase de modelos con un delantal – soltó tan tranquilamente el otro._

_-¿Qué? – las tonalidades de rojo fueron pasando por su cara como un semáforo._

_ Y él no se pudo negar. Era muy vergonzoso contarle que no había durado más de media hora con alguna chica, se dirigió refunfuñando por lo bajo hacia la habitación, cuando el ojinegro le paró._

_-Te olvidas de esto… - rió el chico, pasándole el delantal._

_-Gracias – dijo el rubio, cogiendo molesto la prenda y yéndose._"

Y ahí se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación, a punto de salir con un delantal de cudraditos rosas y verdes, y su ropa interior de única prenda de más. Kiba se las iba a pagar. Se miró una vez más, suspiró, intentó no parecer un tomate y salió.

No debería de haberle dicho que hiciera eso. Kiba se lamentó en lo más profundo de su ser cuando vio al rubio caminar por la sala, dar una vuelta a final del pasillo y volver para sentarse enfrente suyo. Cogió un cojín que había por el sofá y lo puso entre sus piernas aparentando que lo cogía por comodidad, cuando en realidad era para tapar la gran erección que se le había puesto instantáneamente al ver al otro chico vestido así. Sonrió como pudo, pero solo le salió una mueca.

"¡Genial!" Pensó el ojiazul, "ahora se burla de mí". Ya suficiente vergüenza tenía llevando ese estúpido delantal, para encima aguantar sus miradas que confirmaba lo ridículo que estaba. Bueno se iba a vengar. Se quitó el delantal, ya que había acabado su mandato y estaba más cómodo sin él.

-Verdad o consecuencia… ¿Qué chico fue el que pensaste besar? – dijo decidido el rubio.

-Consecuencia… - respondió directamente el Inuzuka al verse acorralado.

-¡Paséate por la casa y haz de gato! – dijo molesto Naruto, que ya estaba harto del jueguecito. Y cada vez, sin saberlo, se ponía mas celoso por no saber quién era e chico en el que pensaba.

-Ugh! – rechazó el Inuzuka – todo menos hacer de gato…

-¡Pues haces un strip-tease-ttebayo! – dijo en un gruñido sonrojado.

No sabía que le podía pasar a su rubio amigo, ya que lo veía muy molesto, como para estar disfrutando de su venganza. Aún así le hizo caso y comenzó a desvestirse a espaldas de él. Era levemente vergonzoso, más por el problemilla que tenía entre las piernas que por estar en ropa interior, ya que en realidad era como estar en bañador.

Ahora si vería que pensamientos tendría el Inuzuka, aunque tuviera que degradarlo para ello. Se las iba a pagar todas juntas. Todo eso desapareció de su mente cuando el chico de marcas rojas en la cara, se gira y empieza a quitarse la ropa. Ver su espalda bien torneada y su… "¡Dios, Que culo!" le provocó una erección instantánea. Se tapó con el primer cojín que vio. El único. Cuando terminó de desvestirse, permaneció de espaldas, lo que extrañó al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba? – dijo levantándose del sofá y acercándose a él.

-¡No te acerques! – respondió el otro.

-¿entonces porque no te giras? – preguntó de nuevo el Uzumaki, acercándose otro confundido.

-…está bien… - se colocó detrás de un sillón y se giró.

-¡sal de ahí-ttebayo! – soltó con impaciencia el rubio.

El Inuzuka estaba levemente avergonzado. No se le bajaría la hinchazón de su entrepierna ni con agua fría. Encima el rubio lo estaba presionando a salir de detrás del sillón con un cojín entre las piernas. "Uh? ¿Cojín?" Sonrió ladinamente.

-Y ¿tu porque tienes un cojín entre las piernas… Na-ru-to?

El aludido cayó en la cuenta de que era muy sospechoso levantarse con eso entre las manos, por lo que volvió a sentarse sin quitarse el cojín.

-No sé… - dijo intentando salir del aprieto - … estaba sentado así, y me levanté así, no por nada…

-Entonces no te importara quitar el cojín… - dijo el castaño.

-Siempre que tu salgas de detrás del sofá… - le respondió el otro contraatacando.

El castaño pensó en las cosas que estaban pasando y se decidió. Después de todo tendría que comprobar algún día que era lo que sentía por su rubio amigo. Se desplazó hasta detrás del sofá donde estaba el kitsune y se inclinó hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de las marcas de zorro. Es verdad, que lo comprobaría, pero no sin antes haber comprobado que escondía el otro. Le quitó el cojín rápidamente.

-¡¿….!?- el rubio no se esperaba eso, se había movido demasiado rápido y ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que lo viera.

El castaño abrió los ojos enormemente. Ese gran bulto debajo de los calzoncillos del rubio era igual al de él. Se excitó. Salió de detrás del sofá hasta ponerse a un lado del sofá justo delante del rubio y empezar a gatear hasta ponerse encima del otro chico.

Kiba tenía el miembro tan hinchado como él y él había sido la causa. Sonrió al ver que el amante de los perros se posicionaba justo encima de él haciéndole notar más el tamaño de su erección.

-Creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones – sonrió también el Inuzuka.

-¿Quieres un último reto? – preguntó el otro.

-Prefiero la consecuencia… - ensanchó la sonrisa.

Y lo besó. Pero como era de esperarse, no era un beso suave, ya que eran descendientes de bestias como Cerberos y Kyubi. Un beso que a pesar de ser de humanos, no se podría catalogar como posible. Se comían el uno al otro a través del contacto de sus bocas. Era un _beso salvaje_.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de este Fanfic... espero que os haya gustado! :3**

**No debería de haberlo subido puesto que casi nadie me ha comentado, pero bueno, yo no soy de dejarlo a medias si lo tengo hecho, así que ahí les va otro capi. Me gustaría que me comentara alguien más porfi plis ;_; para aunque sea tener ánimos para subir el siguiente. **

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Pitukel-chan porque ha sido mi primer review en este fic y es una buena amiga de por aquí :3 Muchas gracias por tu apoyo onee-chan.**

**Gracias por su atención nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Celos salvajes

**Salvajes.**

AU.

Género: Yaoi, humor, romance.

Pareja: Kibanaru.

Blablablá – normal.

"_blablablá_" – recuerdos.

"blablablá"- pensamientos.

Lemon en el siguiente capitulo.

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 3: (celos salvajes)**_

Ahí estaba él, echado en su cama de edredón negro y naranja, dando vueltas y pensando en lo que había pasado ayer por la tarde con su… ¿amigo era? Ya no lo sabía, pero sí que había sentido su labios contra los suyos bastante bien. Tanto, que no llegó a dormir del todo por la noche, ya que al final se quedó con las ganas de seguir a más. Si, se había quedado con las ganas, porque oyeron el ruido de la puerta y tuvieron que ir a abrir, no sin antes vestirse claro. El rubio volvió a dar otra vuelta en la cama.

Tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto, que no era solo suyo, sino también de Shikamaru, pero este seguía con la novia. Era su hermana gemela Naruko. Sonrió como pudo. Ella fue la que se presentó ayer…

.

"_Estaban tan enfrascados en el beso que casi ni se enteraron de la puerta. Se tuvieron que separar con respirar dificultoso. Kiba gruñó y se quito encima de él. Pero sonrió a ver el labio del rubio, el cual se encontraba con una leve herida. Se asomó por la mirilla. Gruño de nuevo extrañando a su amigo._

_-Es tu hermana… - dijo arrastrando las palabras e ingresando a su cuarto a la vez que cogía su ropa._

_-¡Mi hermana! – murmuró el kitsune - ¡espera nee-chan! – le gritó a su hermana mientras se ponía la ropa rápidamente y le abría a la rubia."_

_._

-¿Estás mejor del labio onii-chan? – preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que el chico se sonrojó.

Kiba no le había dicho nada de la herida en el labio, así que cuando abrió a su hermana la puerta, esta lo vio. Preocupado, se intentó inventar una escusa, pensando que ya aclararía las cosas con el Inuzuka después, cosa que no había podido.

-S-si… ya no me duele tanto… - dijo sentándose bien en la cama.

-Todavía esta hinchado… - ella se acercó y le tocó el labio a lo que él se quejó – mira que tienes que ser patoso para tropezar y darte con la mesa… - él iba a replicar pero vio el rostro de preocupación en la chica.

-Bueno… y ¿a qué venías ruko-nee-chan? – dijo llamándola por su apelativo cariñoso.

-No sé si te has enterado pero hay una reunión de ex alumnos del instituto – dijo llena de ánimo de nuevo.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – dijo el rubio con ojos brillantes – ¡podré ver a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke teme!

Oyeron un golpe sordo en la habitación de al lado. Pararon de hablar por un momento, pero como no oyeron nada, supusieron que Kiba estaría haciendo tonterías. Mientras ellos seguían hablando animadamente de la reunión, tras las paredes el Inuzuka se sobaba la cabeza en busca de algún chichón.

-kuso… - dijo mirando la pared de enfrente suya, la cual daba al otro cuarto.

Él y su gran idea de intentar escuchar la conversación de los gemelos. Todo por culpa de las repisas que quiso poner Shino ahí. Gruñó. Últimamente no tenía suerte. Primero le cortaban la diversión con el rubio y ahora había una reunión de ex alumnos del instituto. Y sinceramente no le apetecía, aunque tendría que ir. No podía dejar al otro solo, a saber que haría el incordio del Uchiha.

Paró de pensar… ¿se estaba poniendo celoso? Se sonrojó. "N-no eso es imposible". Se dijo a sí mismo que solo iba a la reunión para hablar con su amiga Hinata y su sensei que hacía tiempo que no veía.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Esa noche la rubia se quedó a dormir. A la mañana siguiente habían quedado todos porque al mediodía se había dispuesto una comida para la reunión y no quería que su hermano se quedara dormido. Por consecuencia Naruto y Kiba no pudieron cruzar palabra de lo de la noche anterior. Naruko era la única que sacaba conversación en la cena. No era tan despistada como su hermano y podía notar la carga en el ambiente. Aún así creyó que lo mejor era no preguntarles sobre el tema.

Naruto miraba al Inuzuka hablar con su hermana, que estaban en el sofá, mientras él fregaba los platos. Oyó que se reían y sintió una punzada cruzar su espalda. Celos… hizo un puchero alejando esos pensamientos puesto que era su hermana y no tenía porque pensar de esa manera. Estaba tan concentrado en lavar los platos que no se dio cuenta cuando el ojinegro se situó detrás de él y le susurró al oído.

-Realmente te sienta bien el delantal… - el aludido dio un saltito haciendo que el plato que tenía en las manos casi callera al suelo, si no llega a ser por el otro chico que lo coge al vuelo.

-¡K-Kiba! – respondió el otro molesto y sonrojado – ¡serás!… no vuelvas a hacer eso.

El otro chico rio por la reacción del rubio. En verdad le encantaba hacer eso. Cogió un paño y empezó a secar lo que el ojiazul había lavado anteriormente.

-Deja que te ayude – añadió.

-hump… si claro - dijo el rubio mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a su hermana con la mirada, a la cual no encontró - ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – al rubio se le tensó la espalda de solo pensar en estar a solas con Kiba.

-Ya se fue al cuarto a dormir… - se secó las manos y se puso detrás de él con las manos apoyadas a los lados del rubio, dejándolo sin salida – tenemos algo pendiente… Naruto…

El chico notó el calor por sus mejillas de nuevo y se intentó apartar de él. No lo consiguió y encima al girarse su cara se quedó a escasa distancia de la del Inuzuka. La atracción estallaba alrededor de ellos y aunque al principio el rubio no quiso, acabo inclinándose inconscientemente hacia los labios del otro. Esta vez el beso fue un poco más suave pero igual de exigente, luchando cada cual por tener el control sobre el otro. En eso estaban cuando el rubio hizo un mal movimiento y se resbaló, cayendo al piso.

-kuso… - se sobó el culo cuando notó que el otro se estaba riendo – si te parece tan gracioso, a mí sí que me va a hacer gracia ahora…

El chico de las marcas en las mejillas lo miró sin entender. El Uzumaki se levanta molesto, retira los guantes de sus manos y entra en el cuarto dando un portazo. "Ups… creo que me he pasado" pensó para sí el castaño, mientras miraba para la puerta por donde había desaparecido el rubio. Suspiró. Tendría que disculparse con él.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue Naruko que preparó el desayuno. El segundo fue Kiba que en cuanto se sentó en la mesa del comedor ella se lanzó a él a preguntarle qué había pasado con su hermano. El portazo de anoche la había despertado de su sueño asustada. Y el kitsune obviamente no le había dicho nada.

-Se molestó por una broma que le hice… - dijo riendo nerviosamente.

No podía decirle a la chica que se cayó porque se había estado besando con él, ya que no sabía qué pensaría ella, ni tampoco cuales eran los sentimientos de él por el rubio exactemente.

-Aammm… ¿mi hermano te gusta? – Kiba casi escupe la bebida cuando oyó a la rubia decir eso. Un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del castaño.

-Etto… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – dijo él limpiando las gotas que se habían escapado de su boca.

-Simplemente he visto como lo miras - dijo ella comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿y cómo lo miro según tu? – dijo él curioso, pero sin seguir comiendo por si la chica decía otra cosa como la de antes.

-Con ganas de devorarlo - dijo simplemente y sin inmutarse.

El color rojo ya no era solo una fina línea en la cara del ojinegro, si no que cubría la mayor parte de su cara. Lo había descubierto. Al parecer Naruko se había llevado toda la parte intuitiva de la familia Uzumaki y no supo que responder. Menos mal (según él) que el aludido de la conversación salió del cuarto cortando completamente más posibles comentarios de la rubia a los que no tendría respuesta.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

A la tarde el viaje en autobús hasta el sitio de reunión se hizo en silencio. El rubio conversaba con su hermana, pero el castaño no conseguía la forma de entablar conversación con el Uzumaki. Este no le había dirigido la palabra al otro durante toda la mañana, más por no saber los sentimientos exactos hacia su amigo, que por el cabreo de lo de anoche. Pero eso Kiba no lo sabía.

Cuando llegaron al local donde celebrarían la comida y pasarían la noche, los tres se bajaron rápidamente del transporte y recogieron sus cosas de la maleta para entrar dentro del lugar. Naruko le preguntó al recepcionista por la reserva que estaba a nombre del curso y el chico le dio dos llaves, ella entendiendo se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-A ver chicos nos dieron dos llaves… - ellos la miraron interrogante – una es para nosotros hermanito, y otra para Kiba… Pero si quieren pueden quedarse ustedes con una y yo con la otra.

-¿eh? – la reacción del rubio hizo a su hermana tener que contener la risa – n-no hace falta neechan… - dijo el descendiente del kyubi con una mueca de sonrisa – ¡l-los hermanos deben permanecer juntos-ttebayo!

Suspirando decepcionada le dio la llave de ellos al rubio que empezó a subir las escaleras. Kiba que no había dicho nada porque se sorprendió de la pregunta de la rubia, miraba la ruta que seguía su compañero por las escaleras con molestia. Él si había querido compartir cuarto con el rubio y le molestó de sobremanera que este estuviese huyendo de él, como obviamente sabía.

La Uzumaki al percatarse de ello se acercó por detrás de Kiba y le susurró:

-Si llegas a conseguir a lo largo de la noche convencer a mi hermano, te dejaré las llaves del cuarto grande… - y siguió el camino de las escaleras detrás de su familia.

Kiba volvió a sonreír divertido. Estaba empezando a creer que no todo estaba perdido y que esa chica le ayudara sería perfecto para sus planes de "tener" al ojiazul esa noche.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

El ojinegro volvió a mirar en dirección al rubio que estaba entre la pelirosa y el Uchiha. Desde donde estaba podía oír sus risas perfectamente. Apretó los puños en su regazo sintiendo como la rabia lo invadía.

-¿K-Kiba-kun? – oyó decir al otro lado de su puesto.

Se giró encontrándose con los ojos perla de su amiga Hinata, parecía preocupada. Ella era su amiga de toda la vida, entre eso y que era una mujer, seguro que había detectado como se sentía. Sonrió levemente. Esa tarde en cuanto todos llegaron al sitio y deshicieron sus maletas, ella junto con su amigo Shino lo habían ido a buscar a su habitación.

.

"_Se estaba vistiendo dentro de su cuarto a la vez que daba vueltas en su cabeza de cómo convencer al rubio de su amigo, cuando tocaron la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con sus antiguos amigos de instituto: Hinata Hyuga, la chica tímida que siempre le ayudaba con los trabajos de clase ; y Shino Aburame, serio y silencioso amigo desde la infancia que siempre lo apoyaba con las pocas palabras que decía. A pesar de ser tan diferentes se llevaban genial entre ellos y eso enorgullecía a Kiba como el que más. _

_Salió con ellos por el pasillo hasta el comedor hablando de varias cosas del pasado cuando se tropezó de frente con alguien. Se sobó la cabeza y miró por donde había procedido el "ten más cuidado" arrogante. Al fijarse vio el semblante del Uchiha al lado de una ojiverde que se disculpaba por la torpeza del otro con la cabeza gacha._

_-¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke? – preguntó él mirando de mala manera a este último._

_La chica de pelo rosa levantó la mirada encontrándose con los tres amigos. Sonrió._

_-¡Hola chicos! – dijo con efusividad - ¿Qué tal estáis? _

_Después de una charla breve en la que ni el emo (como lo llamaba Kiba) ni su amigo Shino participaron, el Inuzuka supo que iban a buscar a Naruto para la cena como habían hecho Hinata y Shino con él. Después, cuando se despidieron cruzó una mirada cabreada con el Uchiha._

_Ya en el comedor todo el mundo estaba con sus grupos de antaño y no pudo hablar con el rubio."_

_._

Y allí estaba ahora. El amante de los perros mostró una sonrisa a modo de disculpa e intentó retomar la conversación con la Hyuga, igual que intentaba quitarse a Naruto de la cabeza y los celos que lo carcomían por dentro. Se mordió el labio. Unos _celos salvajes_.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bienvenidos a otro capitulo más de Salvajes! ;_; le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia y me da penita que acabe, pero bueno, solo queda un capitulo más. En este capitulo se da a entender que Kiba siente celos irremediables por el Uchiha xD pero no es preocupante ya que Sasuke en este fanfic no está detrás del rubio. :3**

**Entró un personaje nuevo, Naruko Uzumaki. Y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sobre ella en este fanfic, si os gustó o si les pareció extraña o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. **

**Soy un poco mala, al final no he puesto el lemon en este capitulo jajaja... no me matéis en el siguiente esta seguro :3**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y sus reviews son muy bienvenidos! *-***

**Neko besitos a todos!**


	4. Amor salvaje

**Salvajes.**

AU.

Género: Yaoi, humor, romance.

Pareja: Kibanaru

Blablablá – normal.

"_blablablá_" – recuerdos.

"blablablá"- pensamientos.

(leve sasuhina) en este capítulo.

El esperado lemon y último capítulo de esta historia.

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 4: (Amor salvaje)**_

¡Ya estaba bien!. Ya se había decidido, ya no había marcha atrás. Respiró profundo mientras comía su último bocado de la comida y miraba a quien se hallaba justo en frente suya. El estúpido e increíblemente idiota emo, se había sentado enfrente de él y de Hinata, quitándole la oportunidad de ver a **su** ojiazul. Si, suyo. Ya estaba harto de pensar tanto en algo que tenía claro desde el principio. El kitsune le gustaba e iba a ser suyo como diese lugar.

Y tenía un plan. Miró a su amiga al lado suyo con una sonrisa perversa. Y ella le ayudaría.

Hinata se encogió al sentir la mirada del castaño, algo no pintaba bien. Sabía lo que pasaba con su amigo puesto que le había notado raro antes y al fijarse un poco más pudo ver claramente que el ojinegro solo tenía ojos para el que fue un día su amor platónico. Suspiró. Cuando su amigo la miraba así, es que había pensado en un plan y eso la incluía a ella. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa juntando las yemas de los dedos índice cuando empezó a contarle lo que tenía planeado. No era que no quisiera ayudar a su amigo en apuros "amorosos", pero le daba mucha vergüenza hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Asintió con la mirada gacha del sonrojo y suspiró.

-h-haré… lo que pueda… - dijo bajito.

-Muchas gracias Hinata… te debo un favor – le dijo el otro con entusiasmo.

-Mmm.. k-kiba… - el aludido que ya se estaba levantando giró la cabeza en busca de la mirada de la chica. Ojos perla se enfrentaron contra los del castaño – s-sí… un favor m-muy gr-grande… -dijo esta con una sonrisa. El chico sonrió y se dirigió a los baños para lavarse la cara y despejarse para comenzar su plan.

Fuera del baño. Al recoger la mesa y las cosas de comer, Hinata tropezó accidentalmente con el Uchiha, el cual gruñó al tener comida en su haori* nueva.

-L-lo siento mucho Uchiha-san… - murmuró nerviosa una disculpa – s-si le parece bien, me acompaña un momento… p-para poder limpiarle la r-ropa… - dijo con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas.

Todo por ayudar a su amigo. Miró al pelinegro que la miró con una extraña sonrisa y para sorpresa de todos, aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió a la nerviosa peliazul por el pasillo. Le iba a deber una muy grande.

Kiba sonrió al ver a la chica marcharse con el Uchiha. Decidido, fue a su objetivo. Naruto. Este al verlo acercarse, le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, tenía la mirada fija en él. Nervioso hizo como que seguía hablando con Sakura, ella estaba de espaldas y no podía ver al castaño así que contenta siguió con la charla con el rubio.

-Buenas chicos! – saludó el dueño de akamaru, posicionándose al lado de la pelirosada.

-Kiba! – dijo ella mirando al chico – me asustaste, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo ella mandándole indirectas déjame-asolas-con-el-rubio.

-Quiero hablar con Naruto de una cosa – dijo el sonriente, atreviéndose a retarla.

-¿tiene que ser ahora? Estábamos hablando de… -empezó, pero no la dejo terminar.

-Seguro que no te importara… solo será un rato, después te lo devuelvo…

El rubio miraba la escena sin comprender, pues él no se daba cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente. Miraba a Kiba confuso, ¿de qué querría hablarle? Durante toda la noche no se había cruzado con él, es más parecía querer evitarlo y ahora de repente se acercaba como si nada para hablar. Movido por la curiosidad y el enfado, se levantó.

-Bueno pues a ver qué quieres-ttebayo – dijo con una sonrisa para no preocupar a Sakura – ahora vuelvo Sakura-chan – añadió siguiendo al castaño a otra parte de la sala.

El chico de las marcas en las mejillas sonrió para sí mismo triunfal y se alejaron de la chica con cara de pocos amigos. Siguiendo su plan entraron al baño de hombres sorprendiendo al ojiazul. Se paró en cuanto entró, parando también al rubio detrás de él.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué me querías hablar? – dijo el Uzumaki más serio.

-Desgraciadamente se me dan mal las palabras… - respondió el ojinegro, con una sonrisa que el rubio no pudo ver porque seguía de espaldas a él.

Mientras el descendiente del kyubi intentaba entender porque lo había traído allí. El otro se giró y con destreza puso sus labios sobre los otros, mientras lo arrinconaba contra los lavabos. El atacado, solo podía abrir los ojos en respuesta. Estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de su amigo y debería de estar cabreado por tratar de hacer algo con él en un baño público y alejarlo de su amor de la infancia por solo unos tórridos besos con su compañero de piso. Debería… debería… pero no era así, contra todo pronóstico en su mente, comenzó a corresponder el beso en un juego creado para ver quién permanecía con el control. No podía evitarlo, el chico frente a sí lo calentaba, y mucho.

Era una manera muy ruda de actuar, pero no tenía otra forma de decirle que le deseaba y no sentirse ridículo. Por un momento experimentó el miedo de no saber si el rubio correspondería a sus labios o simplemente lo separaría de sí o lo espantaría diciéndole que no se quería acercar a él, que le daba asco. Tragó fuerte y empezó a morder suavemente el labio del otro chico. Empezó a verse correspondido y dio gracias a lo que estuviera allá arriba, por concederle ese minuto de felicidad.

Por minutos el beso se estaba volviendo más exigente, haciendo incluso suspirar roncamente al portador de los ojos de color cielo. Pero una cosa estaba clara, si querían seguir adelante, no podían hacerlo allí, pronto los pillarían, además de que era antihigiénico y no quería hacer eso con su rubio la primera vez juntos.

Se separó lentamente con una protesta del chico delante suyo.

-S-si quieres seguir… no podemos hacerlo aquí… - dijo el Inuzuka recuperando lentamente el aire perdido en sus pulmones. Al ver la incomprensión momentánea del Uzumaki siguió – te esperaré en la habitación doble, por si quieres… pero es tu decisión… - y salió por la puerta por donde había entrado.

El rubio recuperó parcialmente la consciencia. Había estado a punto de hacer cosas pervertidas con Kiba en el baño de hombres en la fiesta que habían organizado para reencontrarse. Su cara ganó un tono rojizo intenso. Lo peor de todo es que no podía engañarse a sí mismo, le había gustado y según su parte baja, quería más de ello. Miró a la puerta. Salir de allí sin decirle nada a nadie e ir directo a la habitación con Kiba era descarado y de maleducado, pero también es verdad que él nunca había sido muy educado y que le importase la opinión de los demás. Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro salió del baño y se escurrió por un lado de la sala hasta el pasillo camino a las habitaciones.

Kiba estaba en la oscuridad de la habitación sentado en uno de los sofás de la entradita y mirando fijamente a la puerta. Había dejado todas las cartas sobre la mesa al rubio, incluido el poder rechazarlo, lo cual le hacía inquietarse más y no supo si fue bueno hacerlo y exponérselo, pero debía ser sincero, después de todo tenía que confiar en que el rubio si se presentaría. En eso, recordó las palabras que tuvo con Naruko unas horas antes.

POV Kiba:

"_Antes de ir a por el rubio y hacer que Hinata me ayudara, me acerqué a la Uzumaki, la cual se hallaba de espaldas hablando con su antiguo grupo de compañeras. Le toqué el hombro tratando de no asustarle y ella se giró con una sonrisa como si hubiera sabido que estaba ahí desde el principio._

_-Hola Kiba-kun…_

_-H-hola Naruko… - dije nervioso de repente - ¿podríamos hablar? - vi que su compañía seguía ahí y aclaré - ¿en privado?_

_Ella hizo un gesto con la mano a sus amigos y ellos se fueron con sendas sonrisas pícaras. Seguro que se creían que trataba de ligármela. Suspiré riéndome internamente. Antes de que pudiese explicar el motivo de porque estaba allí, la ojiazul sacó del bolsillo de su falda unas llaves de habitación, las cuales mostraban el numero de este._

_-¿C-como lo supiste? – pregunté temeroso de que se me notara en la cara._

_-Soy su hermana – dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Viendo mi cara de poker, siguió con la explicación – yo me fijo en todo lo que tiene que ver con él, incluido sus pretendientes – dijo esto último con una sonrisa, haciendo que algo de calor se me instalara en las mejillas._

_Fui a coger la llave de su mano, pero la apartó de mi alcance. Antes de poder protestar me pregunto ¿Qué vas a hacer?. ¡Qué pregunta era esa! Si fuera sincero, le diría que me lo quiero comer desde la cabeza a los pies cuantas veces haga falta para hacerlo mío completamente. Me sonrojé. Pero eso no es algo que se le pueda decir a la hermana del chico con el que quieres hacer eso, así como así. Además de seguro que ella lo sabía y solo me hacía esas preguntar para ponerme más nervioso de lo que estaba. Pero ella no hablaba, ¿eso quería decir que de verdad estaba esperando una respuesta? De repente ella rió y me tendió la llave._

_-No te preocupes, se que eres buena persona… - dijo para mi alivio – te encomiendo a mi hermano con consentimiento, eso sí… - me agarró del cuello de la camisa que llevaba y me acercó a ella de forma amenazadora – que yo no le vea llorando o triste por tu culpa ¿entendido? Si no las consecuencias serán muy malas ¿me explico? – levanté las manos en señal de rendición y pacifismo – así me gusta – y me soltó. Estaba a punto de irme cuando añadió - …él puede ser indeciso, pero al ser de su familia tengo claro que si algo le gusta va a por ello."_

Fin POV Kiba.

La puerta se abrió lentamente sacando al castaño de sus recuerdos y una sonrisa. Si hiciera caso a las indicaciones de la rubia, eso significaría que por lo menos lo deseaba, y eso ya era algo.

-¿Kiba? – pronuncio lentamente el Uzumaki encendiendo la luz.

Solo paso un instante después cuando el castaño volvió a apagarla, poniéndose detrás del rubio. Antes de que Naruto dijera nada, Kiba ya repartía besos hambrientos por su cuello.

-Creo que será mejor que no me veas los colmillos por ahora – susurro cerca de su oído, haciendo al otro chico estremecer.

-Idiota, ya te los he visto… - dice el rubio girándose a él y besándolo salvajemente – además yo también tengo – gruñe dándole un mordisco en el hombro, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

-Podría hacerte daño… - responde el de ojos negros devolviendo el beso desesperado.

-Inténtalo – responde el otro.

Es un reto. Un reto por saber quién se hace con el control de la situación y los dos están conformes con ello. Eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre muy agradable, Pensó Kiba ahogando una pequeña risa. Entre gruñidos y besos se desplazaban hasta la cama, deshaciéndose de sus camisas y pantalones para tirarlas por el camino, hasta llegar al borde. Para sorpresa del castaño es él el que estaba debajo. El ojiazul empieza a morder su cuello y después va bajando por su pecho hasta los pezones, en los cuales empieza a desperdigar mordiscos y lametones, haciendo estremecer al Inuzuka debajo de él. Naruto esboza una sonrisa, está ganando terreno y es hora de acabar con ello.

Cuando se disponía a seguir bajando su recorrido de besos, el castaño aprovecha su despiste y lo hace girar posicionándose encima del ojiazul, que tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Me gusta más así – susurra con voz ronca en su oído.

Su sonrisa se amplía al no oír quejarse al rubio de sus mordiscos y lametones por su cuerpo. Realmente había descubierto el punto a su favor para hacerlo caer. Aún así tenía que estar seguro de que no escaparía, ni se iría. Agarró sus muñecas poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza y le volvió a susurrar.

-Esta vez no escaparas… ¿verdad?

El rubio no dijo nada, por lo que él siguió con sus caricias. Naruto, a pesar de querer llevar el control, se estaba dando cuenta de que disfrutaba del contacto de la boca del castaño por su cuerpo y por más extraño que le pareciera, no quería que parara.

Poco después se deshicieron de las ropas que les quedaban puestas, mientras seguían besándose vorazmente. Y tomando el miembro del otro en la mano empezaron a masturbarse lentamente. Otro reto por supuesto. No lo habían dicho, pero ellos sabían que quién acabara antes haría de pasivo. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kiba, no pensaba perder, deseaba ver como el rubio se deshacía bajo sus brazos. Y sin querer admitirlo el rubio se estaba dejando vencer. Tener al chico de las marcas rojas en las mejillas tocándole su parte más intima, lo puso más caliente de lo que creía. Y perdió, esparciendo su semilla entre los dos cuerpos.

Al contrario de lo que creyó el ojinegro, el rubio se abrió para él. Su interior revoloteó. Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba del rubio, era directo y no se andaba por las ramas. Poco a poco fue entrando por la cavidad del de ojos color cielo, y este pese a ser su primera vez se acercó a la cara del castaño y habló.

-No huyas como un perrito cobarde y termina ya… - el aludido lo miró sorprendido, pero le hizo caso y terminó de entrar en él, haciéndole soltar un pequeño grito ahogado.

El otro se preocupó. "No debía de haberle hecho caso" se repitió, empezando masturbarle y a darle besos y mordidas por el cuello. No seguiría hasta que no viese como el dolor desaparecía del rostro del ojiazul.

Lentamente Naruto se empezó a sentir mejor y su interior agradeció el tacto del Inuzuka. Verdaderamente parecía preocupado por él y eso le hizo sentir algo cálido en su interior, haciéndolo sonreír. Le dio señales de que estaba preparado y Kiba empezó a embestir contra él, primero embestidas cortas y suaves, y luego más profundas y salvajes, haciendo al rubio gemir de placer. Eso solo logró poner a Kiba más y más caliente. El otro levantó la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento atrapó los labios del castaño, quién respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Llegó el momento del orgasmo y Naruto se agarró a la espalda de Kiba, arañándolo en el proceso, mientras los dos gruñían de placer. Haciendo creer, si alguien pasaba por allí, que dentro de la habitación no había personas si no fieras dispuestas a comer.

El ojinegro se dejó caer encima del cuerpo del rubio y salió de él. Después de unos minutos recobraron la consciencia y ambos se miraron sonrojados. Nunca se habían imaginado que acabarían así. Volvieron a mirar el techo. Muchos sentimientos se agolpaban en el interior de ellos, haciéndolos callar por minutos pensando quién sería el primero en hablar. Fue Kiba.

-En realidad, el chico con el que había pensado tener un beso… fuiste tú… - dijo haciendo que el rubio lo mirara sorprendido. Sonrió.

-Yo no he durado en una cita más de media hora, porque todos los temas acaban hablando de ti… -rió – y no porque lo sacara la chica.

Kiba rió con él. Por una vez se estaban sincerando y eso les sentaba de maravilla. Se dio cuenta de que era su turno de nuevo y decidió decir lo que se intentaba negar durante los días anteriores.

-Me puse celoso de Sasuke… - dijo con un brazo sobre los ojos de la vergüenza. Notó como la cama crujía al incorporarse el rubio.

-¿del teme? –

-Je, sí, … porque me di cuenta de que solo te quería para mí…

Esta vez era el ojiazul el sonrojado. Se volvió a acostar pensando en lo que le había dicho el castaño. El otro al ver que no decía nada lo miró.

-Yo… me di cuenta de que solo quiero al que me dio el primer beso… - Kiba tragó saliva, no le gustaba como sonaba eso - …tú… - y le devolvió la mirada.

-Yo estoy seguro… que desde hacía tiempo sentía algo por ti, pero no quería admitirlo por… - pero el rubio no le dejó acabar.

-… por miedo a no saber lo que pensaba yo… - terminó la frase para sorpresa del castaño – yo también pensaba lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Kiba no podía expresar la felicidad que sintió en ese momento con palabras así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Acercarse de nuevo a Naruto y morderle el labio mientras se posicionaba de nuevo sobre él.

-¿Otra? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-… - el rubio rió al comprender - …otra… - respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.

Y siguieron entre las sabanas durante toda la noche, demostrándose esos sentimientos que no podían expresar con palabras. Porque tampoco hacía falta. Ellos sabían lo que sentían y era amor, pero no un amor normal y corriente, porque ellos no eran normales. No se podía esperar un amor normal viniendo de dos bestias tan míticas, ellos tenían que dar rienda suelta a su instinto. Por lo que si se tuviera que clasificar, lo tendrían claro. Sería… un _Amor salvaje_.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

** Bienvenidos al último capitulo de esta historia! ;/; espero que os haya gustado leerla. ¿Como me ha quedado el lemon? es el primer lemon yaoi que escribo o.o así que estaba un poco nerviosa xP **

***HAORI: Parte de arriba de la ropa que lleva sasuke en shippuden (la blanca), busque la definición exacta pero no salía, si tienen alguna duda buscad en google imagenes :3**

**Como ven la parte del Sasuhina es bastante breve pero tenía que ocurrir para despejar a Sasuke del camino del castaño xD Así que perdonen a los que no les guste esta pareja u.u **

**Bueno, y hasta que este fic. Espero que les haya gustado y todos sus reviews serán bienvenidos! **

**Sin más neko-besitos a todos y espero que paseis a leer mas historias mías ^^-**


End file.
